Breakfast club in the future!
by sugarpie123
Summary: What happens when they gang we all originally watched had all grown up and have children? This is the story of five teenagers that end up in detention for eight hours. Oh and one more detail... they are the original groups kids! Rated T for... language, violence, and a bunch of other stuff I MIGHT add in! Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let you know this is about their kids. Sydney: the prep, Joe: the criminal, Isabella: the jock, Hannah: the weirdo, and Sam: the brain. Enjoy!**

Five cars arrived that morning.

"Do I have to?" Sydney asked her dad.

"Yes, but I'll make it up to you!" her dad rushed out before she could throw a hissy fit.

"Fine." She got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Love you honey!" Her dad rolled down the window.

"Whatever." She muttered to herself.

* * *

"You know this could affect your softball career." Isabella's mom said.

"Yeah, I know." Isabella moaned.

"You better be careful!" She yelled.

"I will." She said getting out.

* * *

"Hannah, I want you to know I got a detentions too, and you're not grounded." Allison told her daughter.

"K, bye." She said racing out of the car.

* * *

"Boy was it a bad choice to kick Vernon in the balls." Joe told his dad, John.

"Yep, but it's fun." John looked at his son proudly.

"Too bad I got detention though."

"You just go in there and torcher him for me."

"For you dad!" he said climbing out of the car.

* * *

"Study." Sam's mom told him.

"Mom we're not aloud to, we just sit there and do nothing." Sam told her.

"Well you find a way!" she screamed.

"Ok." He said getting out and running into the school.

** Hannah**

I walked into the school library for detention. There were four other people there and I knew them all. Joe Bender, Sydney Smith, Isabella Clark, and Sam Johnson. Well and of course me, Hannah Reynolds. I walked to the very back of the row and sat down on the left side.

"It is now 7:45, you have 8 hours to think about what you've done." Vernon walked in and said to them all. (Sydney and Isabella in the front on the right, Joe behind them, and Sam the table in front of me.)

"And I did, what exactly?" Joe was being a smart ass, like usual. Well, I guess I have no room to talk.

"Don't mess with the bull young man, or you get the horns." Vernon put his hand in a fist and put his pinkie up and his pointer finger. I think it was meant to be the horns on a bull or something.

"Whatever." I said.

"Ma'am do you want another detention?" Joe laughed with me.

"Oh, I have nothing else to do so I guess." I told Joe.

"Shut up, no talking!" Vernon practically spat at us. I saluted him as a soldier would.

And with the roll of his eyes, he left.

**Like it?! So far... so that means it's not over yet! :3 I made this last year! hahahaha funny how fast time flies bye... Well thanks for reading! Please review! **

**NOTE: I am working on finishing all of my stories! And starting new ones!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hannah**

We were all sitting there quietly. It's boring!

"UGGHHH," I said aloud.

"Be quiet!" Sydney said.

"Why, quiet is boring?!" Joe said.

"Well then you two go over somewhere else and be loud, we don't want to get in trouble!" Isabella yelled at us.

"Huh, aww you want us to leave?" I laughed after saying it. Joe laughed too.

"HEY, shut-up in there!" Vernon yelled at us.

"See you just got us in trouble!" Isabella turned around.

"Well looks like someone has anger issues." Joe laughed.

"I swear I will kill you!" She turned and yelled at us. She looked pretty angry. We started laughing.

"Guys please stop!" Sam said, which just made Joe laugh harder.

"Joe, he said please!" I was joking around with him, but the others didn't know it.

"Aw, but Hannah." He caught on to the joke.

"No, Joe, he said please!" I tried so hard not to laugh.

"Aw, ok…" Joe looked down at his lap.

"NOT!" I screamed. We both started cracking up.

"Oh, you two think you're so funny don't you?!" Sydney screamed.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said. Joe nodded.

"Well you're not, you guys are so…so…so…" She started saying.

"Come on doll face spit it out!" Joe laughed.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING!" She screamed.

"Hey, I said shut-up!" Vernon got up and started walking in.

"We're annoying, that hurts you know?!" I laughed. Vernon walked in.

"SHUT-UP!" He screamed.

"I don't know, it gets kind of boring when it's quiet." Joe said. I laughed.

"Do you think something's funny, Hannah?" He turned to glare at me.

"Yeah, you." I laughed. That made him really mad. He came over and grabbed my arm and yanked me up out of my seat. It actually kind of hurt.

"Look, freak, you've gone to far!" He screamed in my face.

"Put her down Vernon!" Joe yelled at him.

"You stay out of this Bender, as for you Reynolds, you can come with me!" He started dragging me out of the room. Bender, I've heard that name from somewhere before, but where?

**Joe**

Dammit Vernon is getting on my last nerve! He just took the only other fun person away! Not to mention the way he treated her! Ugh he pisses me off!

"Now what?" I ask the rest of the un-fun people.

"We be quiet." Isabella said calmly. Maybe she was meditating. I don't know and I really don't care!

"UGH, I'm bored!" I said to aggravate them.

"Shut the hell up Bender!" Isabella turned and glared at me.

"Hmm, I don't know, being quiet is pretty hard…" I teased her. She was ignoring me now.

"Are you going to ignore me?" I smirked.

"Shut-up Joe!" Sydney yelled.

"Whatever, you guys are boring anyways!" I got up and walked away.

**Yay! I updated! Hahaha beat you're proud of me! You're not? Ok Well thanks for reading! BYE!**


End file.
